Percabeth in goode high!
by Annabeth's secret
Summary: This is another perabeth story but this time the charters have no supernatural power, just normal teenagers. But as Annabeth enters her new school (Goodie High) will she start to forget her painful past with him and learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything here except for this simple fan-fiction, The other credits go out to Rick Riordan. please review, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and before I even thought about knocking it off the nightstand I remembered it was my first day of entering "The Performing Arts of Goode High" in Manhattan, New York. I bet your thinking that I lived here my whole life but the truth is that I just moved here from California a few days ago because my dad had a job transfer to New York, so here I am. At first I was so upset for having to leave my friends back at Cali but then I remembered that my best friend Thalia Grace and her brother Jason Grace are attending Goode High as well which made me feel a whole lot better. The Idea of never seeing _him _again and going to a high school filled with talents and awesome architectural drafting classes as well as music classes helped a lot too. I've always loved architecture, singing, and playing instruments, they've always been my passion. I have my own acoustic and electric guitars and song book for that same reason. You can say that music and architecture is practically what I live for. I really can't wait to meet up with Thalia again, and this time I get to meet her band members Percy and Nico! Okay, let me explain… Thalia is in this famous band called "Connect 3", and all of their parents are big in music and the best record producers ever! I can't wait to meet Percy and Nico, I've heard so much about them from Thals, but I never actually met them. I have only seen couple of pictures of them. Thals and Percy are Cousins, and Nico and Thalia are just friends but all 3 of them are as close as me and Thal's are, and trust me when I say that that's pretty close. I am so ready to meet the "rock stars" (As most people call them), I just hope they like me.

I rolled off my bed and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower to wake myself up. After my shower I started getting dressed and put on my white t-shirt that said "I'm not smart, you're just dumber than me!" in big bold black letters with a picture of Albert Einstein with glasses on it (which Thal's gave me not so long ago, this is actually the first time i'm wearing it) I also put on my black skinny jeans with my black and white combat boots. For my hair I just let my cascade of curly blond hair out and made a side braid by my bangs, and afterwards I put on my owl earrings and my watch. You see, unlike most girls in high school who spend about an hour deciding what to wear and practically wear all the makeup they have to go to school I just simply pick out what to wear and refuse to wear any makeup except some lip gloss and on occasions a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

After I got dressed I put on my jacket and scarf (since it was still January and it was pretty cold), i also grabbed my book bag with all the supplies I need for school already packed and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I was greeted by my twin stepbrothers Mathew and Bobby who were wearing their pajamas.

"Morning Annabeth." The both said as they stopped eating some pancakes.

"Hay boys, you better get ready because your bus comes in 40 minutes." I said reminding them that they are attending school today as well (they're in 5th grade). It seems like they forgot they had school because they just looked at each other and ran upstairs screaming "Bye Annabeth see you later!" I just laughed and ate my pancakes. Just then my step mom Susan came in the kitchen, and unlike her sons she is bitterly evil and completely rude to me. If it was her call I would've been on the streets right now but since the person who owns the house (my dad) makes the calls, she can't do anything about it. Susan was also against the idea of me attending "The Performing arts of Goode High" because she thought I was a talent less piece of trash, but since my birth mom Athena talked about this to my dad over the phone Susan has to deal with it. Obviously dad is so in love with this witch that he doesn't see how horrible she really is, which sometimes makes me wish that I could live with my mother Athena. The problem with this is that she's always traveling because she's a famous/important Architect, and my dad really wants me here so I just simply have to roll with the treatment that the witch gives me.

"Why are you still here?" she asked me with a look of disgust showing on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." I said and stood up grabbed book bag and my car keys and went out the door. I got in my silver Nissan 370z 2013 (which I got for my 16th birthday from my mother) and started her up. Goodie high wasn't far from my house so it only took about ten minutes to get there. After I parked my car and made sure it was locked I headed for the front entrance of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? It's my first fanfic so go easy on me. I love you all and thank's for reading, more chapters will come out soon so don't worry.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer! please review!**

* * *

><p>When I entered the school I was in complete awe. This school already looked wicked! The lockers were personalized and each one of them had their own designs on them. I guess Thalia wasn't kidding when she told me there was also locker with a keyboard on it, well i guess ill find out sooner or later!<p>

As I walked through the colorful halls of Goode High I started to realize that I was the only one there, that's when I looked at my watch and noticed that I was 30 minutes early. _No wonder why I'm the only one here_ I thought as I walked towards the main office. When I got there I was introduced to the principal Mr. Brunner who was by far my favorite school principal ever!

As I waited for Mr. Brunner to print my schedule we started talking about my grades (which were by far all A+'s except for science which was an A, stupid Mrs. Brownsworht!) and the classes I would like to attend this year. When the schedule for the semester was all printed Mr. Brunner handed me the books I would need for my classes and I was good to go!

When I got out of the main office the hallways started to fill up with students and I felt like a few were staring at me. A couple of guys whistled and I could have sworn that a few girls started to give me nasty looks and started to whisper about me. I can't lie, it felt pretty awkward knowing that people are staring and secretly judging you but I just walked down the hall trying to ignore them. As I tried to find my locker I accidentally walked into somebody who just made the books that I have received from the office and was recently carrying scatter all over the floor. _Great going Annabeth!_ I thought to myself as I started to pick up the books from the floor. The person that I bumped into offered an apology and got down to help me pick up the books. I was about to see who it was when I made the terrible mistake of looking into his sea green eyes. They were mesmerizing; the way the colors of green just kept hold of my gray eyes was just indescribable. There was something about him though, he just seemed so familiar. After staring at each other's eyes for a few minutes I decided to speak.

"Umm, don't be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I continued to pick up the books on the floor while he said "W-well let me help you pick up the rest of your belongings." He continued to pick up the rest of the few books that were still on the floor and handed them to me. As we stood up I got to see him better. He was tall, like about 6.5, he had tan skin that made it seem like he never left the beach, messy jet black hair, and he had a white T shirt with a star on it that fit perfectly around his strong chest and arm muscles (I have no doubt that this guy has an 8 pack), he also wore some black jeans with undone suspenders and pair of white converses. I can't deny that the guy was pretty hot. Although he was really good looking I didn't come to this school to meet _more_ boys who might hurt me, I've had enough of that so far but still… this guy, he looks very familiar. I started to think to myself, trying to figure out where I had seen him before. As I stared at him I tried to figure out where I had seen him before it suddenly struck me!

"Hay, aren't you Thalia's cousin? What was your name again…Percy Jackson, right?" I asked. He looked didn't look pretty surprised about what I asked, instead he looked kinda curious. Maybe because he hasn't seen me around? I don't know.

"Yeah, that's me…" He responded probably trying to figure out if he had ever met me before.

"I'm Thalia's best friend who used to live in California." I said trying to see if it ringed a bell and by the look of confusion on his face I'm guessing it doesn't.

"Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm attending Goode this semester, does the name ring a bell?" I asked hoping it did because I wouldn't want him to think I'm this weird girl who's probably only talking to the famous "Percy Jackson" to try and get his digits, which I'm not. As soon as I said this Percy's eyes started to grow large, this made me laugh a bit.

"You're _the_ Annabeth Chase? Thalia doesn't stop talking about you! Does she even know you're here?" he asked me giving me a smile of recognition. Thank gods he recognized me, lord knows what would become of this if he though of me as some crazed fan girl. Again, not me.

"Ah no, I'm trying to keep it a surprise and by any chance since we're talking about Thalia have you seen her around?" I asked

"No, I'm guessing she probably slept in, like always" he said rolling his eyes. This made me laugh, oh the memories!

"I should've known" I said while still laughing. "Anyways it was nice to finally meet you Jackson, right now I have to go and find my locker." I said nonchalantly.

"It's cool I got to go too, and it was nice to finally meet you ." Percy said while giving me a smile.

"Oh yeah, can you do me a quick favor?" I asked him before I started to walk off.

"Sorry, I got no money on me." he said as he pulled out his empty pockets and gave me a playful frown which just made me laugh _again_.

"Aw, that's too bad." I said playing around with him. " Anyways, If you see Thalia please don't tell her I'm here. Oh, and say "hi" to Nico and Jason for me if you see them around, will ya?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Annabeth." Percy said and that's when I started walking away while I waved goodbye. As I was walking away from Percy I heard him yelling "see you around rookie" which for some reason left me smiling like an idiot. For a famous "rock star" he sure was different than I expected, and this is a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Anything you would like me to improve or if you have ideas of how you want the following chapters to be tell me. Thank's for reading this, love you... and don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (well except for this, but you know what i mean!)**

* * *

><p>I kept searching for my locker but I couldn't seem to find it and as much as I hate to do this I have to admit defeat; I was totally lost. Oh, and the best part was that I already heard the warning bell ring so I was also going to be late for class on my first day, just great! Did you note the sarcasm? You should have. I was about to head back to the office to ask for help when I noticed this girl with short raven hair, electric blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket with red and black undershirt that said "Question authority" with a couple of safety pins on it, she also wore plaid red and black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I recognized this girl as Thalia Grace A.K.A my best friend.<p>

"Thalia?" I asked the girl dressed in the punk clothing.

"Umm, hello? OH MY GODS!" she said as if realization hit her that I was her best friend who just came to her school.

"ANNABETH!"She screamed and almost tackled me into this bone crushing hug, and I guess I was right.

"I've missed you too Thalia" I said hugging her back while laughing.

"Gods Annabeth you should've told me you were coming here!" Thalia said trying to be serious, but the smile she had on her face begged the differ.

"I was going to tell you but I thought you would like being surprised better so, SURPRISE!" I said and Thalia once again hugged me.

"Annabeth your timing is impeccable, now I have an excuse for being late to class!" she said happily as ever.

"Now that's the Thalia I remember!" I said smiling at her immaturity and lack of responsibility.

"Okay, so why are you still in the halls? I know that class started already, so what's up?"

"Well I couldn't find my locker, so here I am."

"I can help you with that! Give me your schedule for the semester; it has your locker number on it." She said

"No dah Thals!" I said handing her my schedule.

"Fine smart ass, but If you want to find your locker follow me." She said after she read the locker number.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we got to my locker, finally! I thanked Thalia and put some stuff in my locker, which was coincidentally next to Thalia's Nico's and Percy's. Their lockers were so awesome! Thalia's locker was on my right and it had the entire sky painted on hers with her name written in big bold electric blue letters. It also had a picture of her shooting her favorite bow and arrow in the middle of it, she looked amazing! Nico's locker was on the left right next to Thalia's locker, and it had a black background with fire at the bottom of it and his name in fiery letters. Percy's Locker was the one on the right by mine, and guess this, just guess. His locker was the one with a keyboard on it! Now that I look closer the keyboard had little ocean designs on the corner and it had the words " Percy" written on it in light blue cursive letters! Awesome right! Mine was just plain beige, so yeah...

"Oh I met Percy earlier." I said remembering what happened before I saw Thal's.

"WHAT! you met Barnacle brain and he had the nerve to keep it from me? HE IS SO DEAD!" Thalia blurted out practically fuming.

"Down girl" I told her mentaly laughing at her childish reaction. " I asked him to keep it a secret from u to keep my arrival a surprise, so be nice."

"_Whatever_..." i heard Thalia mutter under her breath. "Anyways, that guy's so dense that I bet he didn't even recognize you although I showed him thousands of pictures of you before and talk about you non-stop."

"Well at first he didn't, but then he got it. He doesn't seem to be as slow as you make him seem- and what pictures?!"

"Just wait my dearest your opinion will soon start to change about that boy, and don't worry about the pics." I closed my locker and slipped on my book bag.

"Okay dear Annabeth, If you want me to show you to your acting class that has already started I suggest that you follow me, because this teacher is no joke; 'the worst teacher ever', and even if I tell her I was showing you around she will not believe this if we are more than 20 minutes late." Thalia said

"Wow Thalia I see you care about actually showing me around and not about you getting detention, thanks." I said while annoyance was showing in my voice.

"Well you're welcome Annie, Anytime!" she said pretending as if she didn't note that I was being sarcastic.

"DON'T call me Annie!" I screamed at her, I hate that name.

"Wow feisty one you have become lately, now follow me Annie." She said which caused me to roll my eyes at her while I followed her to my first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. remember to review! love you all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't look at me like that, i own nothing but this fan fic!**

* * *

><p>When Thalia and I got to class I've got to say that the teacher wasn't pleased with us being so late to her class.<p>

"Why are you late to class? Care to explain Mrs. Grace?" she asked while glaring at Thalia.

"Gladly Mrs. Dodd's" she began "as you can see here Mrs. Chase is a new student at goode high, so I took it upon myself to show her to her locker before class started and her we are thus explaining why we're late." Thalia said with a smile on her face then she bowed for extra effect which caused me and some students to laugh while the teacher just glared at her.

"Very well Mrs. Grace you are off the hook this time, now go sit down before I change my mind." She told Thals.

"As to you Mrs. Chase I here you're a straight A student and I hope you keep it that way. Just make sure that this tardiness doesn't become a daily thing, understood?" she told me and I just nodded and said "Yes Mrs. Dodd's." which caused Thalia to half cough half yell "Teachers pet!" although most people laughed at this I just gave Thals my famous death glare.

"Mrs. Chase you can take a seat right next to Mr. Jackson" Mrs. Dodd's said pointing to the empty seat next to the person with jet black hair and sea green eyes whom I recall to being Percy Jackson.

Percy smiled at me while I made my way to my new seat which caused most of the girls to glare and maybe _growl_ at me? I am guessing that Percy has a lot of fans. When I got to my seat Thalia just smirked at me as if knowing some inside joke I didn't.

"Hay wise girl." Percy said

"Wise girl?" I asked amused at the nick name I received from him.

"Well, now I know you're a straight A student, you must be very mart. So I've decided to call you wise girl from now on." He said while giving me his lopsided grin.

"Okay" I said with a laugh "If you get to call me wise girl then I might have to nick name you as well." I said giving him a smile.

"And when you do find a nick name for me, make sure to tell me right away!" He said.

"You'll be the first." was my clever response.

Throughout acting class the teacher just kept talking about how to control your emotions when you are performing on stage and other thing, I was just waiting to get this class over with.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Anything you didn't like or want to talk about please say so on the review box. I will be posting up more chapters. Thanks for reading i appreciate it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me, own, NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>After exiting Architectural drafting it was finally time for lunch, I was starving! I was so far happy with my new school and I practically had all of the same classes as Percy and Thalia as well as Nico and Jason except for one which was Architectural drafting. I got to catch up with Thalia and Jason after all of these years and I started to get to know Percy and Nico better during the classes I had with them. Percy seems like the type of person you can trust to keep a secret or go to when you need help, but I just met him so I'm not 100% sure (although I doubt my opinion would change about him), and although Nico my look a bit scary at first he's a cool guy.<p>

As I got to the cafeteria and got my lunch I met up with Percy and Thalia who told me that I could sit at their table, hopefully their friends don't mind.

When I got to their table there were about 11 people sitting there other than Percy and Thalia. They all seamed caught up in a conversations especially this elfish looking Latino who was arguing about the best movies with Jason (Thalia's brother). Thalia just stood up from her seat and got the others attention by saying "Weirdo's shut up so I can introduce you to someone will you!" I thought that what she said was more of a statement than a question, but it seam to do the trick because they all quiet down.

"Okay, so I want you to meet my best friend Annabeth Chase, she just moved here from Cali." Thalia said to the people around us who muttered their hay's and hellos.

"Annabeth," Percy said "This is Leo, Piper, you already know Nico and Jason, Clarisse, Chirs, Beck, Selena, Conner, Travis, and Katie."

Leo was the elfish looking Latino kid who wore a simple white shirt with overalls, a tool belt around his waist with black jeans and worn out converse, he had curly brown hair and brown eyes.

Piper was a pretty girl but just didn't seem to notice; she has on a blue shirt, light blue skinny Jeans, and blue worn out covers. She had choppy brown hair but it was braided to the side and she had these beautiful kaleidoscope eyes that seem to change colors with her every move.

Jason was Thalia's brother (as I mentioned many times before) but he does not look anything like Thalia. Jason has sandy blond hair and light blue eyes; he wore a purple shirt, worn out jeans and purple vans, he also has a small scar on the bottom left side of his lip.

If I haven't mentioned this before Nico looked very emo-like, he had dark brown curly hair that almost covered his dark brown eye (for a second there I thought they were black), and he had black jeans on and a black t-shirt as well as black Jordan's.

Clarisse was very mean looking (but she looked pretty), she had brown eyes and choppy brown hair with a few braids, she wore a red shirt that said "touch me and you die", and she wore dark blue skinny jeans and red vans.

Chris had short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a simple orange v neckline t-shirt with regular jeans and black and white covers.

Beck had chocolate brown skin with hazel eyes, he wore a black and blue shirt with cool designs on the side, gray jeans, and Black and blue vans.

Selena looked like a life sized version of Barbie, she had on a pink of the shoulder shirt with a blue tank top under, black skinny jeans and pink flats on, and she had dark black hair that was straightened to perfection and cute baby blue eyes. She had her make up on professionally as well.

Conner and Travis looked like twins; they both had brown t-shirt on with blue jeans and black converse. They had blue eyes and light brown curly hair; they also had these matching mischievous smiles on them which kind of made me check if my phone and wallet were still on me.

Katie had green eyes and brown hair that was pulled up into a neat ponytail; she wore this nature green shirt with shorts and green vans.

After Percy introduced them to me they all soon started talking to me as if we have been friends all along. I was starting to enjoy high school at Goode. As I was talking to Selena, Thalia, and Katie this red headed girl appeared. She had curly red hair, Green eyes, red freckles, a light green long sleeved shirt with blue jeans that had paint on them and green flats. She looked extremely familiar, but I just ignored it.

The red head greeted everybody in the table with a hello and a smile, what surprised me the most was that when it came to Percy she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. This for some unknown reason made my stomached turn. After this Percy smiled at her and said "Hi Rachel, how was art class?"

"Awesome as ever, I actually got to finish my portrait!" she said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" Percy said in response and then turned to the others. Rachel seemed to notice me on the table and gave me this weird look, but I just ignored it thinking it was nothing.

"Rachel, I would like to introduce you to my best friend Annabeth Chase, she just moved here from California, Annabeth this is Rachel, and as you can see she's kelp heads girlfriend." Thalia told her. Rachel greeted me with a smile and said: "Nice to meet you, you'll love it here at goode, trust me." She told me; at this point everyone around the table stopped their conversation and turned to us. I just smiled and said: "Nice to meet you too, and thanks, I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh Rachel showed up. will this mean trouble for Annabeth? You just have to keep reading to find out! :D don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: me + stuff = Nothing! (I own nothing but this fan fic the rest of the credit for these characters go to Rick Riordan! ;D)**

* * *

><p>"So, what's your talent?"Rachel asked me.<p>

"Huh?" I asked a bit confused by her question.

"Here at goode high each person has a special talent that their good at, like for example mine is art and directing."Rachel said.

"Nico, Thal's and mine are music and song writing, of cores." Percy said.

"Clarisse, Conner, Travis, Jason and mine are sports." Chris said.

"Becks and mine are engineering and mechanics." Leo said

"Mine is fashion design and acting" Selena said.

"And mine are a bit of singing, acting and gardening." Katie said.

"So, what's your talent?"Rachel asked.

"Um, I do architectural design, and a bit of music and song writing." I said

"A bit?!" Thalia said loudly.

"Shush Thals" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Girl, you know goddamn well that you can sing your ass off so don't you just say you sing a bit!" Thalia basically screamed out which got the attention of all of my new friends, I felt so embarrassed that I ended up covering my face with my hands.

"Is that true?" Nico asked curiously.

"Hell yeah! This girl is the best singer I know! She can-"I quickly removed my hands away from my face and covered Thalia's mouth before she could finish the sentence. My new friends seemed very amused by this, but thank god they dropped it and got back to their regular conversation.

I took my hands off of Thals mouth and she asked "what was that for?"

"You were too loud! And you know how I feel about bragging, it wasn't necessary."I told her.

"Sorry, I just had to set things straight, you said 'a bit' and you know that your singing is incredible." Thals said praising me

"Oh stop already and eat your food!" I said as I grabbed her burger off of her tray and shoved it in her mouth while laughing, it seemed like everyone eles noticed this around the table and started laughing as well.

When I was drinking my vitamin water Katie came up to me and asked me: "So Annabeth, when are you going to perform? Lunch time won't last forever you know?"

What she said caused me to do a spit take; luckily I hadn't sprayed the water on anyone.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked me with a worried expression on her face that a few of the other people sitting at the table started to have after I did the spit take.

"W-what do you mean perform?" I asked confusion showing on my face.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Percy asked

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Well Annie, here at Goode newbie's are required to perform any talent they have during lunch time, it's a tradition!" Thalia explained as she pointed to the nearby stage with instruments on it. How did I not notice that before? It's huge!

"Now?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>What will dear Annie (oops shes gonna kill me later when she reads this!) i mean Annabeth do next? You just have to keep reading to find out! Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers all over this page! (not literally, so don't go looking!) Rick owns Everything! **

**Note to reader: As Annabeth starts to sing I highly suggest listening to the actual song as she is singing, it just helps to picture the situation better. (The name of the song is listed in the story; feel free to sing along if you want! ^.^)**

* * *

><p>"Come' on show us what you got!" Rachel said. This did NOT sound encouraging, she said this as if she wanted me to mess up. maybe i'm just imagining it, but that smirk she has is... maybe its all in my head. yeah!<p>

"It's okay Annie; I'll go perform with you. We could even sing the song you wrote for me together back when we were in California, the one called _Bad boy_." Thalia said as she stood up.

"Do you still have the soundtrack?" I asked her.

"Of cores I do! Are you ready?"

"I guess so; let's just get this over with." I said as I stood up "Oh, and what did I tell you about calling me Annie, you know I hate that name." I said reminding her.

"Whatever, are we gonna do this or not?" she ask right before she walked towards the stage.

Before I followed Thalia I received some 'good lucks' from my new friends. When I was on the giant stage Thalia handed me an electric bass guitar, then she grabbed a mike stand and put it in front of me. She gave me her phone that had the soundtrack to the song and I plugged it in to a stereo. After I was all set she got on the drums and adjusted the mike by it. After the stage was set up Thalia gave me a look telling me to grab the microphone so I could introduce myself to the students in the cafeteria.

After I took the mike I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Can I get your attention," I said through the mike which caused all of the students to end their conversations and curiously look at me and Thalia on stage. A few boys whistled but I ignored them. I was so nervous! I continued to speak "As very few of you know I am Annabeth Chase, and I'm a new student here at Goode, so I have to carry on the tradition, and with help of my best friend Thalia Grace we are going to perform a song we wrote together back when we were in California. This song is called "Bad boys" hope you like it". After I finished my speech most of the people in the cafeteria clapped. I took a glance at the table where my new friends were anxiously waiting to see the performance and after I placed the mike on the stand, and adjusted the electric bass guitar I held and pressed play on Thal's Phone and I started the song.

**(Song:** Bad boys**)**

This is one of my favorite songs so I'm planning to have fun with this

**_All the rules you break  
>make me wanna run, but I can't escape<br>all the things you say  
>Most of them are lies, but I'm listening<em>**

I remember writing this song with Thalia back in Cali. We had a band back then and we just rocked out in her car garage to any song that came to mind. It was always so much fun!

**_(La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La)  
>That's my heart talking to my head, head, head<br>Talking to my heart  
>(La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La)<br>That's my heart talking to my head, head  
>Saying that<em>**

Those were good times, just thinking back to them made me smile.  
><strong><em><br>You're a bad boy  
>I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time<br>You're a bad boy  
>Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive<em>**

**_If I could help myself, you know I would_**  
><strong><em>Why do the bad boys always look so good?<em>**

I started to laugh at this part.

**_Baby, when you smile  
>I can see the trouble that's in your eyes<br>When you touch me there  
>I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no<em>**

I turned to Thalia and she was rocking out! I couldn't help but keep smiling.

**_(La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La)  
>That's my heart talking to my head, head<br>Talking to my heart  
>(La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La)<br>That's my heart talking to my head, head  
>Saying that<em>**

By now I got so comfortable on stage; I started to rock out with my guitar and all.

**_You're a bad boy  
>I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time<br>You're a bad boy  
>Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive<em>**

**_If I could help myself, you know I would_**  
><strong><em>Why do the bad boys always look so good?<em>**

I was getting so into the song…

**_I gotta let you go  
>I gotta let you go, go, go oh<em>**

**_I gotta let you go_**  
><strong><em>I gotta let you go<em>**

The song was getting to an end so I gave it all I got.

**_Cause  
>You're a bad boy<br>I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
>You're a bad boy<br>Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_**

**_If I could I could help myself, you know I would_**  
><strong><em>Why do the bad boys always look so good?<em>**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_that's my heart saying that…_**

When we finished with the song I was so happy, I haven't performed with Thals in such a long time, I really missed it! I guess we did well because the entire cafeteria went wild, I even herd wolf whistles especially from our friends! Thalia and I stood up and took a bow before we went back to our seats.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Loved it hate it? let it out on the review box, new chapters will be posted soon!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! (me no own nothing!)**

* * *

><p>When we made our way to our table we were greeted by the shocked faces of my new friends and a bone crushing hug + squeal from Selena. Am i imagening things? I could have sword Rachel just rolled here eyes at me! Doesn't anybody else see this?!<p>

"You didn't tell us you could sing like that!" Selena said before she released her grip on me and Thalia.

"You didn't ask." was my reply.

"Girl, you definitely still have it!" Thalia said all hyped. I smiled at this.

"It was so awesome getting to perform with you again, I really missed that." I told her.

"Ditto!" Thalia said

"You definitely have to perform at my birthday bash next month(which is in February), you just have too! Please Annabeth!" Selena pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, if you sing the way you sang today you'll defiantly do great! You've got some great skills Annabeth, you really surprised me today." Percy encouraged. For some reason Rachel looked mad at this compliment. Did i do something wrong?

"Yeah, come on Annie, I don't think Susan would even give a damn if you were gone on that day!"

"True, but I still wouldn't know what to sing…" I started but Percy cut me off.

"You could come over and use our recording studio and instruments." He said. Rachel seamed to get angry about this but I ignored it.

"_Our_ studio?" I asked

"Thalia and Nico live with me." He simply said. My silence must have told him that I still didn't understand because he continued to explain.

"Well for my 16th birthday my dad got me my own place, but my mom didn't love the idea of me living by myself. So I invited Thalia to live with me- you know since she's my cousin- and since she always talked about how she hated living with her father and stepmother, that worked out. Oh, and Death Breath over here" he said pointing at Nico " always crashes at our crib, so we give him one of the guest room to stay at, so we all live at my house." Percy finished

"Nice" was all I could say.

"Dude, you said house!" Nico informed Percy.

"And?" Percy asked.

"Dude, we all know it's a Mansion! You have a pool the size of a regular house, 6 guest rooms, a party room, 5 bath rooms, a huge kitchen and living room, a recording studio in the basement and in the 4 main rooms, and a 6 car garage, and not to mention that the dang thing is 3 stories high! House, I think NOT!" Nico said before he continued to eat his burger.

"Sounds like a cool place." I said.

"Nic don't forget I'm not the only one with a huge house, you used to live in a huge house and our friends have incredibly big houses as well." Percy said as if reminding Nico.

"True, but I like yours best" I heard Nico mutter.

"Anyway, back to the main topic; Annabeth will you? Please!" Selena said while giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I said giving in "And I can't wait to see what Nico's babbling about." I said to my new friends and then continuing to devour my pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you thing? Please review if you liked it, hate it, or just want to give off a few ideas for the next chapters! love you guys!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It's kinda a funny story...you see... i own NOTHING BUT THIS FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p>When I got out of my last class of the day I was stoked to stay at Thalia's house, but of course I had to get permission from my dad because god knows what will happen if I don't, so I called him. The conversation went a little like this:<p>

(Annabeth, _Dad_)

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dad I was wondering if I could stay at Thalia's house for the week. Don't worry, I'm all caught up on homework (you know I always get my work done) and we wouldn't be the only ones there."

_"Um, Annabeth… thing is. Well, Susan called while I was at work today, and you know how she is… she's really angry about you being able to live under the same roof as her."_

"So?"

_"Well I think it's best if you, you know…move out for a couple of weeks…. Just to help things smoothen out over time…"_

"Okay, then where am I going to stay then? Will I be able to visit?"

_"Could you ask Thalia if you could stay at her house?"_

"Yeah I'm sure she won't mind."

_"Annabeth, honey… she wants you out by today... I'm really sorry…"_

"Whatever, I'll go pick my stuff up after school and you don't have to worry about seeing me much over there. If you do then it's because of Mathew and Bobby, that's it. Thanks for picking Susan's side like always…"

_"Listen Annabeth…"_

"Bye dad."

(End of call)

After I hanged up the phone I was really upset, he always chooses Susan's side, thanks for sticking up for me dad. With my head down and my hands in my pockets I slowly walked towards my locker which was the place where Thal's and I were supposed to meet up. When I got there Thalia was already there with Percy and Nico when I got there, we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Hey Annie, your late." Thalia said as she leaned against her locker.

I ignored the fact that Thalia called me Annie and just took the stuff that I needed from my locker and put it in my book bag.

"Hay, Annabeth what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Susan has really done it this time..." I said while I faced my locker.

"What did that bitch do this time?" Thalia asked me with a serious facial expression. Percy and Nico just stood there quietly.

"She managed to convince my dad to kick me out of the house for a few weeks…"

"WHAT?" Thalia asked shocked. I slammed my locker shut and faced Thalia.

"Yeah, you heard me." I told her.

"Did you even do anything wrong?"Thalia asked getting mad by the news I just gave her.

"No I didn't. She just doesn't like me because my dad had me with someone else; you know we don't get along for this same reason…" I said.

"But that's still messed up! She managed to get you kicked out because she can't stand you? What did your dad say?" Thalia asked now furious.

"You know he always listens to Susan, he always chooses her side no matter what's on the line…" I said.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Thalia asked me with a sad expression on her face.

"No… all of my relatives are back in California."

"The hell with Susan, you can bet on your life that I'm not letting you go through this alone, you're staying with me you know I'll always have your back." Thalia said.

"Is that okay?" I asked turning to Percy and Nico.

"I'm fine with it." Percy said while giving me a small smile.

"I don't mind." Nico said.

I was so happy I gave them all a group hug "Thanks a lot" I said.

"Wow Annie, I didn't know you were such a hugger!" Thalia said. I just rolled my eyes at her and said 'whatever' and let go of everyone.

"Umm, I have a question..." Percy said while raising his hand with confusion showing on his face as well as Nico's.

"Who the hell is Susan?" he asked.

"I wanna know too." Nico said while raising his hand as if Thal's and I were teachers.

" All you need to know is that she's one hell of a bitch, we'll tell you the rest out later now let's get going, I wanna be as far away from this hell hole we call school as possible." Thalia said which made Nico Percy and I crack up.

We all started walking out the school and headed for the parking lot. There were only four cars parked there. My silver Nissan 370z 2013, an electric Blue Porsche Panamera which I'm guessing is Thalia's; a black Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 with flames on the side which I'm guessing is Nico's, and an OMG! A black Acura NSX 2013 which I'm guessing is Percy's. NICE CARS!

Before we started walking towards our cars I stopped to say something to my friends and ask Thalia a favor Thalia.

"Well first of all your cars are AWESOME…"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Nico told me. A little cocky, but I let it go.

"And Thals, can you come to my house and help me pick up a few things?" I asked her.

"Sure thing Annabeth." Thals said

"Can we come to?" Nico and Percy said at the same time. I smiled and nodded. I lead all three cars to my house, hopefully the she-devil isn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you thing! please review if you liked it hated it or just want to comment to say hi! Thanks for reading! 3 you guys!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Credits go out to Rick Riordan i only own this not very important but entertaining Fanfic ;-**

* * *

><p>When we got to my house I was lucky enough to see no cars parked in the driveway. That meant neither Susan nor my dad were home yet. All four of us got out of our cars and headed to my house. I unlocked the house with my sets of keys and opened the door. My house was 2 stories high and it was pretty big. Percy and Nico crashed on the living room couch while Thalia and I went to get my things upstairs.<p>

When I opened my room door I started taking out the things I will need for the time being. I first started to take a good amount of clothes out of my drawers and neatly packed them in my suitcase I also packed a couple of my shoes, and other things like my toothbrush, hairbrush and etc. I made sure I took my songbook and guitars (Both electric and acoustic) and put them in their cases. After I was done packing I had 2 suitcases as well as my book bag.

Thalia helped me out with a bag and we headed downstairs to the boys. They got up from the couch and asked if we were ready to go, but I told them that I had one more thing to do. I quickly took a sheet of paper form my book bag, grabbed a pen and started writing a letter to Mathew and Bobby explaining exactly what happened and to call me after they read this. After I finished writing the letter I quickly headed upstairs to their room and left it on their dresser. I finally went downstairs and got my bags and headed outside the house where the others were headed.

Before Thalia got into her car she told me to follow her car all the way to her house, so I did as I was told. After 10 minutes of driving we finally arrived to our destination and when we got there, all I could say was that my jaw dropped to the floor. The place was huge, even if I was only staring at it from the outside.

"Wow wise girl, that's some drool you got going there." Percy said smirking.

"W-what I was so not drooling! You just have a nice place that's all."As I said this I kind of felt my cheeks get hot so I knew I was blushing.

"So, you like my place?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's beautiful…" I said still feeling that warmth on my cheeks, so I guess I was still blushing.

"Then I guess you'll like the inside, come on wise girl. The others already went in."

When I followed Percy inside I thought I was about to pass out! I literally dropped my bags and stared at the house with my mouth hanging open. The place was incredibly beautiful, and don't get me started on the Architecture of the place, its unbelievably incredible! The whole building was Greek themed which I totally loved! The first place that I stepped into was the living room and it had these white leather couches and chase lounges all facing forward towards the flat screen TV, a beautiful glass table was set in the middle of the room that actually had fish in them, it looked like a Minnie ocean was placed in there! There were also bookshelves by the wall that contained a bunch of movies but not one book, figures. There was picture painted on the wall of Percy Nico and Thalia holding instruments, and they looked like rock legends. The walls were white but the curtains were blue which matched the table in the middle of the room and the bookshelves. On the left side seemed to be a door which I think lead to the kitchen and to the right was a staircase that lead upstairs, and on the back of the Living room were these three doors that I think lead to the back yard, the garage and maybe the basement?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? If you think that Connect 3's house is totally awesome tell me your favorite part in the review box! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this Fanfic, Rico owns everything else! (Darn! .)**

* * *

><p>"So I see you like the crib Annie." Thalia said while trying to hold in laughter.<p>

"It's awesome, seriously it looks like paradise!" I said gawking at the room.

"You haven't even seen the rest of it; I told you this place is awesome!" Nico told me while he ate a bag of chips on the couch.

"Come on wise girl ill take you to your room, its upstairs by mine." Percy told me. I just gave him a small smile, Percy just smiled back.

"Hey, you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Thalia warned.

This obviously made me and Percy blush like crazy! What was Thalia thinking?

"Shut it Thalia!" Percy and I said at the same time which just caused Thalia and Nico to crack up while Percy and I just looked like tomatoes.

"Let's go wise girl." Percy said as he climbed the stairs.

We kept walking and as soon as we went up the steps to the third floor and when we got to the top I was face to face with a huge hallway that had 3 customized doors in it. One of them had the words "Percy" written on it with a beach for the doors background and the one across from that door was silver with white flowers and the words "Guest" on it. The other door was simple but still beautiful shades Blue and silver with the words "Bathroom" on it. The hallway expanded to the left which I guess lead to Thalia and Nico's room and another bathroom. The other guest rooms are probably on the 2nd floor.

Percy led me to the guestroom and opened the doors; I was once again amazed. There was a queen sized bed with gray sheets that had owls on them which I loved! It also had a huge closet, windows that had gray curtains, two gray and white couches, a white study desk, and a couple of actual books on a shelf, and get this: half of the room was a recording studio!

"OH MY GODS!" was all I could breathe out.

"I knew you would like this room better than the others, it seem to fit you perfect." Percy told as he smiled at me which just made me smile back. What I did seem to shock both Percy and myself, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. After 10 seconds I realized what I was doing and bulled away from the hug although when I did I already missed his warmth. I have to say that my face felt steaming hot. Oh my gods, Annabeth what are you doing? I gatta get a hold of myself! No _more_ boys! He even has a girlfriend!

"U-umm sorry, I-I well, I was just so thankful, if it weren't for you guys I don't know where I'd be right now, I was just so happy I didn't even realize what I was doing, sorry." I said trying not to meet his gaze because if I do I would die of embarrassment.

"I-it's cool, don't worried about it, and your welcomed here anytime." Percy said giving me his lopsided grin for the 2nd time today. Before he walked out I grabbed his wrist so he could stop walking.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me and for letting me stay over, it really means a lot." I said looking into his sea green eyes while my hand slipped off his wrist.

"No problem wise girl, oh and by the way you could use the studio so feel free to use it whenever you want. See you in a bit okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened?! 0.o ... keep reading, cause i know i will! (Please review!)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PJO meaning i don't own a thing but this little story!**

* * *

><p>I took one more look at the room before I set my things down by the nightstand and sat on the bed. I started to just think about my situation which was a bad thing because I just started to get really frustrated. I tried to take a quick nap so I could relax a bit but I just couldn't. I was twisting and turning feeling really uneasy which was odd because was incredibly soft and comfortable. In the end I just gave up on the idea of taking a nap. I sat up straight on the bed and just decided to leave the room and see what Thal's and the guys were up to. I walked down the stairs to find the members of connect 3 lying on the living room couch basically stuffing their faces with junk food while texting.<p>

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging" Percy responded.

"I see that." I Said and just sat down by Thalia.

She just looked at me then put away her I-phone away.

"We need to catch up, pronto!" she said anxiously looking me in the eyes. I couldn't help but smile because I also wanted to catch up with Thalia.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"How's the old band?"

"What _old band_?" Nico and Percy curiously asked us.

"And who's talking to you kelp head and death breath?" Thalia asked the guys obviously annoyed.

"We're just curious." Nico said while Percy just nodded like an idiot.

Before Thalia chewed their heads off I decided to answer the guys.

"Back when Thalia was in California we sort of were in a band. It wasn't a big deal, just a couple of kids in our neighborhood messing around in a friend's garage simply having fun with each other."

"That sounds cool" Percy said.

"Anyways, like I was saying…" Thalia said very irritated by the interruption "how are they?"

"Well, obviously the band wasn't the same when you left but we still had some fun. The only new thing that happened was that Jerry (the base player) started to date Lisa (keyboard player)." I informed Thals.

"It was so obvious that was going to happen, they were always staring at each other anyways. " Thalia said rolling her eyes. "How about the other guys?" she asked.

I just said they were fine; I didn't want to go into any details because I knew it would eventually lead to _him_.

Thalia probably saw through me because she decided to change the topic.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a little short but the reason is because I am putting out 2 chapters today for you guys! I hope you enjoy them &amp; make sure to review, i would really appreciate it! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm already upset that I don't own PJO Rick; stop rubbing it in my face!**

**Note to reader: As Annabeth starts to sing I highly suggest listening to the actual song as she is singing, it just helps to picture the situation better. (The name of the song is listed in the story; feel free to sing along if you want! ^.^)**

* * *

><p>After waiting for about 10 minutes I was starting to get a little impatient. I was about to go upstairs to see what the hell Thalia was up to. Just as I was about to get up Thalia came running downstairs.<p>

"What took you so long?"

Thalia just smirked as she held up a pack of CD's. At first I was bewildered, but as I looked closer I could have sworn that my eyeballs popped out of my eye sockets.

"Thalia, don't you dare!" I yelled at her which caught the attention of the guys, just great! (Again, it was sarcasm!)

"Oh really, wanna bet?" She said still smirking. I could not let her play those CD's, so as a calm and understand person that I obviously am I just did what I thought was best to do in this situation which was to chase her down to the end of the earth!

Thalia noticed what I was about to do so she started to run from me yelling "eat my dust Chase!"

It was so on! There was no way on earth that I would ever let her play those CD's! We literally ran all over the house while the guys just laughed at us hysterically. Unfortunately this girl was extremely fast and since she knew the entire house pretty well, she had a huge advantage. Before I knew it we were back in the living room and I held Thalia by her collar, but it I was too late because she had already inserted the CD in the slot. It was game over!

"What was that all about?" Percy asked while laughing. I definitely couldn't answer him, it was too embarrassing!

"What you guys are about to see is our little Annabeth at the age of 14 and the band performances back in Cali in our dear garage as well as a few videos they had created." Thalia said while wearing a victorious smile on her face. The guys where obviously amused because they anxiously waited for Thalia to press 'play' while I just flopped on the couch burring my face. Why?!

Thalia pressed 'play' and sat down beside me in the couch.

"I hate you..." I muttered to her loud enough for her to hear it.

"I love too Annie" Thalia said smirking while I just gave her my famous death glare which she just brush off. I started to face the TV screen which was showing our old band performing the song I had written called "_Stand out_ ".

_What is being showed on the TV:_

_"This song is called 'stand out'" Annabeth had said to the camera as she stood in front of the mike stand with her loose hair wearing a gray sweatshirt with white shorts and gray converses. She was obviously the lead singer. Jerry was playing the base to her left and he had curly brown hair, brown eyes wearing a red and white T-shirt with jean and blue vans. Lisa was an the keyboard at her right and she had curly brown hair with brown eyes and she was wearing a blue tank top like shirt, skinny jeans and vans. Derek was playing the guitar by Jerry and he had had blond curly hair with green eyes and he wore a white tank top, with green shorts and white worn out converses, Brad was playing the drums behind Annabeth and he had black spiky hair with blue eyes and he wore a simple organ T-shirt with shorts and black vans, and Alice and Emy were singing back up for Annabeth. Alice had straight long blond hair with brown eyes and she wore a noodle strapped yellow sunflower dress with flip-flops while Emy had curly brown hair with hazel brown eyes and wore a pink tank top with a white skirt and a pair of pink flats._

_(Song: Stand out – Sabrina Carpenter_

**_Annabeth_**_, __Backup singers__)_

_The song started off with Brad's drumming then the rest joined in as Annabeth prepared to sing in the mike._

**_Don't sweat on the little things just  
>Keep your eye on the bigger things cause<br>If you look a little closer  
>You're gonna get a better picture<em>**

_Annabeth smiled as she sang into the mike._

**_Your heart beats like a marching drum  
>It's telling you to keep on walking on and<br>You gotta find a little fire  
>Shine your light a little brighter<br>You and I were meant to fire like rockets in the night_**

_Keep your head up  
>shoot the clouds down<br>Throw it all in  
>Break your own ground<em>

**_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
>and if your gonna take a stand<br>Stand out_**

_Life is our game  
>we can go play<br>Shake up the rules  
>don't be afraid<em>

**_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
>and if your gonna take a stand, stand out<em>**

**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_Stand out_**

**_Jump on to the roller coaster  
>up, up, now<br>we're getting closer  
>we can be the silver lining<br>for every treasure that is hiding_**

**_We're coming on at the speed of light yeah  
>Boom, boom<br>It's like dynamite  
>we're gonna start a revolution<br>don't stop keep moving_**

**_You and I were meant to fire like rockets in the night_**

_Keep your head up  
>shoot the clouds down<br>Throw it all in  
>Break your own ground<em>

**_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
>and if your gonna take a stand<br>Stand out_**

_Life is our game  
>we can go play<br>Shake up the rules  
>don't be afraid<em>

**_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
>and if your gonna take a stand<br>Stand out_**

**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_Stand out_**

_The backup singer Emy soon got an acoustic guitar and handed it to Annabeth as she was singing._

**_Be the voice  
>Be the cause<br>Be the change  
>Be yourself<br>That's the best you can be_**

_At this point the band stopped playing and Annabeth started to strum softly on the acoustic guitar as she singed._

**_You and I were meant to fire like rockets in the night_**

_She stopped strumming and gave the camera a quick smile before she tossed the guitar back to Emy (Who caught it while smiling) and grabbed the mike to continue to sing as the band started to play again._

_Keep your head up  
>shoot the clouds down<br>Throw it all in  
>Break your own ground<em>

**_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
>and if your gonna take a stand<br>Stand out_**

_Life is our game  
>we can go play<br>Shake up the rules  
>don't be afraid<em>

**_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
>and if your gonna take a stand<br>Stand out_**

**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**_  
>Stand out<br>_**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>**_Stand out  
><em>**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_Stand out_**

_After the song finished the band cheered and the screen went black, thus the end of the first CD!_

"I cannot believe you just showed them that!" I told the smiling Thalia as I felt my face turning red.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it and as I promised I will be writing one more chapter today. Please remember to review!<strong>


End file.
